Unfortunate
by CloseTheBlinds
Summary: A year later Anna comes crying back to her realizing the worst mistake of her life - Elsanna- no wincest! (TW- Abuse) DL;DR. OOC.


**A/N: One shot I had on my mind. Modern AU. Elsanna - no winest. (:**

* * *

><p>"That asshole!" The voice that came from her throat was shrill, screaming as she ignored her bleeding lip. "You fucking asshole!" He couldn't hear her, she knew that, but either her anger would come out in tears or fire from her lungs and right now she needed all the clarity of the road she could get.<p>

"How could he do this to me?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Anna! Where do you think you're going?!" A fair colored, strong hand grabbed at Anna's red braid. <em>

"_Aaah! Stop it! Let me go, Hans!"He held her hair, pulling his face close to hers. The stench of alcohol covered his breath. _

"_Why? So you can go run to that little albino bitch? And what, she's going to save you from the Big Bad Hans?" He laughed as he yanked one of Anna's braids ruthlessly, dragging her into the kitchen until they stopped in front of a half filled glass. It seemed her screams of pain only fueled his smile. "Ooh, I like when you scream for me, baby."_

"_Fuck you, Hans." White spit shot from her lips and splattered across his face. _

_They were still. Anna glared daggers as Hans' manifested look of disgust covered his rage. His free hand wiped the spit off slowly. "That was your one chance."_

_She watched his face become contorted with rage as he pulled his fist back and Anna towards him "You will rue the day you met me, bitch!" Anna didn't black out like she had hoped. She didn't fall unconscious after the first impact. She felt them all, every last hit._

_The first slammed into her eye, instantly swelling her eyelid and sending a massive shock through her skull. The next to her soft lips, slicing the bottom one close to the corner and plumping it twice the size of its other half. And finally to her stomach; she felt as if the fist pierced her body and attacked its way through to her spine before she hit cool, solid tile. _

_Time just went by as she lay on the kitchen floor spitting up a small amount of blood. Images of Hans leaning against the granite countered island smiling down at her, scotch glass in hand, came into her sight here and there. She'd never seem him smile so genuinely. _

_The next thing she knew she was headed to __**her**__ house._

* * *

><p>Tears threatened the redhead's safety as they obscured her vision of the road; headlights and streetlights taking shape of exploding light stretching in all directions.<p>

"You're almost there. You're almost there."

Anna couldn't help but repeat that to herself as she sped well over the speed limit down the wet pavement in her new BMW. Luckily for everyone's sake, it was past midnight and there weren't many cars on the road. She gripped the steering wheel harder to keep from rubbing her now very swollen eye; the vision from it was less than half now as her eyelid swelled over itself.

The intensity of the rain seemed to become stronger the closer she got, figuring it was befitting for this moment in her life. "Abused by her boyfriend, desperate girl seeks refuge at ex girlfriend's… Haven't I seen that in a movie before?" A mock laugh came at the pitiful joke.

A few minutes passed and Anna began to worry. She had only been living in this city for a month's time now and when the two ran into each other a few days ago, it had been day time. Now, she could hardly see the street signs or tell where she was. Everything looked different at night.

The only thing she could do was keep looking for the coffee shop where they had met.

"_And can I get that with extra caramel, please?"Anna passed the cashier a quick ten before putting the change into the tip jar. She just so happened to stop for a coffee craving a week back and discovered how amazing this little mom and pop shop really was._

_Taking her venti, Anna thanked the girl and turned around, nearly slamming into the next customer. "Woah! I'm so sorr- Elsa?!"Anna grinned widely._

"_Anna? What-what are you doing here?" Unlike the redhead, the blonde furrowed her brow and averted her eyes._

"_I live around here. What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but notice the frown on the pale girl's face._

"_Uh" She cleared her throat. "I live around here too." Like clockwork, Elsa's hands began their usual twirling and wringing._

"_Hey," Anna reached out and touched the taller girl on the shoulder, receiving a startled look. "It's okay, Elsa. You're acting worse than Kristen Stewart, just take a breath."_

_Elsa smiled and seemed to relax a little at the joke. She noticed a woman coming up behind them in line and mentioned purchasing her coffee. She ordered and pulled out her wallet, only to be stopped as Anna handed the cashier her debit. "Anna, you don't have to."_

_The redhead smiled. "Let me." _

_Elsa sighed lightly and grabbed the purchased coffee from the cashier, thanking Anna with a small smile. _

_They talked for a little while, catching up. Anna told Elsa how she moved here about a month ago and Elsa mentioned her six month anniversary for her apartment. She pointed across the street to an upscale luxurious apartment and mentioned she resided on the 4__th__ floor._

"_So you actually made it big, huh?" Anna's words were quieter than usual. Her words held a past regret, mocking her of a time when she didn't believe Elsa would actually become a real designer. _

_A short nod of the head was all Elsa's reply. _

"_Well, I'll have to look up your work. Maybe get a dress of my own. I bet they're amazing." _

* * *

><p>Anna let loose another scream into her confined car and shook herself against the steering wheel. Her stupidity surprised even herself. Leaving Elsa was the worst mistake she'd ever made and it took her a year to realize it.<p>

Shortly after, the small coffee shop came into view and Anna haphazardly stopped her car in front, barely giving time to pull her keys out the ignition. The rain wasn't kind as it beat down on her face, running her makeup and disheveling her hair even more so. Her one streak of luck was the man walking out of the complex, letting her pass through the gate without a question.

Four floors up was as far as she got before she halted in the hallway. Elsa never did mention which door was hers. The mess of a redhead walked slowly down the hallway, looking at each door. Five doors had holiday decorations, seven had welcoming mats, and a couple had plants sitting outside their doors. Only one was barren, having no sign of residency, so Anna knocked on that one knowing Elsa better than she knew herself.

She did her signature knock, the one she always did when Elsa kept the chain and deadbolts locked on the doors while home. She heard glass shatter, silence, and then quiet shuffling. Of course this would be a surprise to Elsa, but Anna knew she was where she was meant to be. It would be okay now.

"Who is it?" Anna laughed to herself and stayed quiet knowing full well Elsa knew who it was.

The door opened slowly and blue eyes slowly came into view then widened with shock. "Anna, what happened to you?!" Without another word, the blonde pulled her ex into her complex and demanded she stay put probably going to retrieve a first aid. Anna looked around, admiring the luxury of the upscale home.

"Sit, Anna." Elsa's voice was calmer than when she left, but still held concern. She sat them on the white couch and opened the first aid box, dabbing a cotton ball to the peroxide. "Stay still." The cotton ball turned red as she wiped away at Anna's superficial cuts and dabbed at her lip with a new ball. The redhead winced in pain and refrained from licking at her swollen lip. "I'm going to get you some ice for that eye." From the kitchen, the blonde stepped around the shattered glass from her earlier surprise and asked once more how Anna received these injuries.

The beaten girl had every intention of spilling her guts to Elsa, but seemed to be speechless now that she was there. She could only imagine Elsa laughing in her face with the confession of the man she left her for beating her like a punching bag. Only a choked sob escaped her throat.

Rushing over with the ice, Elsa rubbed the girl's back and placed the ice to her eye slowly. "Anna, please, you can tell me. Please, let me in." The care in the blue eyes looking back at her seemed to relieve a small amount of anxiety in the younger girl, enough to clear her throat and whisper his name.

"Hans. I told him about running into you. I didn't think it was a big deal-"

Elsa's eyes flashed with anger, becoming dark as she inhaled deeply. "Hans did this to you? Anna, you can't let him get away with this! Why didn't you call the police?" Her voice was stern, questioning why Anna would come to her house instead of going to the police.

"I didn't know what to do! You were the only thing I could think of. You, Elsa. Just being in your arms, safe, that's the only place I wanted to be. I know what I said but now, I need you baby-"

"-You can't stay here, Anna. Don't ask that of me." Elsa interrupted and stood sharply from her seat.

Anna dropped the ice pack to the floor. "But…Elsa we were so good together. We could be like that again!"

The blonde scoffed as she turned away. "No, we could _never_ be like that again. You had me, Anna, _me! _Someone who you knew would forever treat you right. Now you have someone who doesn't and you want to come running back." Elsa blinked back tears of anger as she turned back to face her, throwing her hand out. "It doesn't work like that! You chose your fate with that man, Anna. A big bank account and new cars won you over in an instant. I never had a chance. And now I have all those things, but oh, that's right, you didn't believe I could make it did you? My dream was just a joke and a nuisance."

The blonde laughed at the irony. "Now, you want me back." Elsa's words became low to above a whisper "How unfortunate that I don't want you." Silently, the older woman walked and opened her front door, standing, waiting for her ex to leave her apartment.

Anna stared wide eyed at the other woman, tears brimming her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. The Elsa she knew would hold her in her arms when something bad happened. The Elsa she knew would comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. The Elsa she knew would…but that's just it. This wasn't the Elsa she knew anymore. Nothing about this woman in this moment reminded her of the sheepish girl that followed her every wish.

The redhead wanted to cry, scream, hit something. Do anything but stand and leave, but she saw no other option. She complied slowly, holding the ice pack at her side and grabbing her keys. Making her way to the door, she stopped in front of Elsa keeping her face to the hallway. "It hurts without you."

Blue eyes stayed locked to the floor. "Pain doesn't last forever, Anna. I'd know. You'll get there."

Anna turned to Elsa in a last attempt, dropping her things and grabbing the blondes face. The kiss was slow, unhurried, and one sided.

Elsa pulled back steadily with a stoic face and picked up the ice pack and keys, handing it back to the ragged redhead. "Go to the cops, Anna, and please, don't ever come see me again."

The door closed on the beaten and broken girl. She fell to her knees, whispering as tears hit the hardwood floor. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry to do it but sometimes you just need a not so fairy tale ending to Elsanna to remember how good it feels when you read a happy ending to them! It was fun writing, let me know how I did will ya (: **


End file.
